


Treading Water

by TinkerBella



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9862688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinkerBella/pseuds/TinkerBella
Summary: So this is an alternative scenario to the NEW DIRECTOR for Phoenix Foundation.  I started this before Matty showed up, but it kept changing direction on me.  So this is my version of what could have happened after Thornton was arrested.





	

"So what do you think's going to happen?" Riley asked the question as she watched Jack pace and Mac create paper clip art in the conference room. Bozer, surprisingly, was the calmest of the foursome. He was sitting on the couch playing candy crush on his phone.

 

It was their first day back to work since Thornton was arrested for Treason. They had been given two weeks off while the Foundation addressed the situation and combed through Thornton's office, going through her lap top and every piece of paper she had ever touched. 

 

Jack shrugged. "Rumor has it they've already picked Thornton's permanent replacement, so we'll say *hi* then get back out there where we belong."

 

As if on cue, a man and a woman entered the conference room. The man was tall with a shaved head. He wore an impeccable blue suit and looked to be in his early forties. The woman was average height in her heels, with shoulder length brown hair. She wore a dark grey executive skirt ensemble and looked to be around the same age as the man. Both of them were wearing a poker face as they moved to stand in front of the video wall.

 

The man spoke first. "My name is Adam Perez and this," he gestured to the woman, "is Gia Sinclair. You may refer to us as Director Perez and Director Sinclair."

 

"So you two are Thornton's replacement," Jack said, stating the obvious.

 

"That is correct," Director Sinclair replied. "To give you all a brief background of our qualifications for the position, I'm ex-FBI and Director Perez is ex-CIA.

 

Jack nodded, a tight smile curving his lips. "I know who you are. Your reputations precede you." He had heard about the duo, knowing that the last agency they had worked for had been the CIA, as a clean up crew for one of the departments that had *messed up* so to speak. It wasn't a good sign that they were here now. Not a good sign at all.

 

Sinclair looked surprised. "Do they? Well then, that should simplify things." She turned her attention to the others. "Director Perez and I have done our research on all of you, and we're anxious to start making changes here at the Foundation."

 

"What kind of changes?" It was Bozer who asked the question they all wanted the answer to. His game was forgotten as he slipped his phone back into his pocket.

 

"Everyone who works here serves a purpose," Perez replied. He slid his hands into his pockets as he moved to stand before Bozer. "We intend to apply each individual's skill set where it will prove most useful, be it on site here or in the field. For example, Mr. Bozer. You were hired to work in the lab, and that is where we believe you will be of the most use to us. As you have zero training, you serve no purpose in the field. So, you are excused to go back to work in the lab."

 

MacGyver had heard enough. He saw the shocked look on Bozer's face and stepped between his friend and the Director. "Wait a minute," he interjected. "Bozer was instrumental in helping us uncover Thornton as the mole. He's proven he serves a purpose outside of the lab."

 

It was Director Sinclair who responded. "The decisions and changes we're making are not personal, MacGyver. We're doing what's best for the agency. "Your...friend...is not trained for the field nor was he hired to be a field agent. He was hired to work in the lab and to use his particular skill set in creating disguises for us. If he's not happy doing the job he was hired for, then he's free to leave."

 

"I don't want to go," Bozer piped up. As upset as he was, he didn't want to leave the Foundation. Turning to MacGyver he patted his friend on the shoulder. "It's okay, Mac. I'm cool with hanging in the lab while you play secret agent man. That's your gig, now I'm gonna go do mine." With a nod at the others, Bozer exited the room. 

 

It didn't sit well with MacGyver but he let it go, for now, however he and Bozer were going to talk about it later. To distract himself from glaring at Director Sinclair, Mac reached into the paperclip bowl and went to work on another art piece.

 

Perez turned his attention to Riley next. "Ms. Davis, I have to say I'm very impressed with your hacking skills and you've proven useful on your missions with MacGyver and Dalton, but we believe you'll be even more useful here at the Foundation. I feel certain that with your skill level you'll be able to multi task and offer your expertise to agents on different missions as needed.

 

"So...you're pulling me out of the field?" Riley felt her hackles rising. She might not have a lot of experience, but she knew that MacGyver and Jack relied on her hacking skills. Being stuck at the Foundation meant she couldn't be on the spot with them when they needed her.

 

"You've done surprisingly well in the field," Sinclair allowed. "But you don't have proper field training and, to be honest, you've been lucky up to this point. However luck only gets you so far. You'll still be working with MacGyver and Dalton, but from this location.

 

Jack wasn't about to let that slide, not this time. Bozer, he could see keeping him in the lab. That was what he was hired for and, in the long run, he'd be safer and that would make MacGyver happy. But Riley? Hell no! They needed her with them, in the field. 

 

He moved to confront Director Sinclair. "Now hold up!" he protested. "We need Riley in the field, she's part of the team."

 

"I'm aware," Sinclair replied, a cold smile curving her lips. "But the fact remains, she will be more productive overall by remaining here and working with all teams as needed. Our decision is final. If you have a problem with it, you're free to go."

 

"Seriously?" Jack felt like he was going to burst a blood vessel. He felt a presence next to him and he was surprised when Mac gripped him by the arm and pulled him back.

 

Holding tight to Jack, MacGyver leaned in to whisper, "Let it go. Just let it go, Jack." He knew that they couldn't change things at the moment, so they would have to bide their time and go with the flow for now. He wasn't going to let Jack do something stupid and lose him because of it.

 

Jack knew MacGyver was right, so he clamped his mouth shut, shook off the kid's hand, and stalked over to the corner of the room. He had to put as much distance as he could between himself and the new Directors, otherwise he would be far too tempted to punch them. Even if it would go against the grain to punch a woman.

 

"Good choice, Dalton," Perez drawled, obviously knowing what Jack had been thinking of doing. He turned his attention to MacGyver. "I'm very impressed by your unique skill set," he stated. "Or should I say, skill sets? What you've accomplished at such a young age...I quite look forward to seeing what else you can do. To that end we will be splitting you and Dalton up for a time. I want to see how the two of you work with other agents in other scenarios." He had more to say but Jack interrupted.

 

"Not going to happen!" Jack shouted, striding back across the room and mere inches from Perez's face. "Wherever MacGyver goes, I go! That's how it works! We're a team and I watch his back so he can do what he does. You don't get to mess with that!"

 

Sinclair spoke up. "Back down, Dalton! Do it now or I'll call someone in to make you!"

 

MacGyver was the one to pull Jack away from Perez. "Knock it off, Jack!" he hissed. "You're not helping!"

 

"Dammit!" Jack knew Mac was right and he walked back to the corner to calm himself down. A moment later he was able to ask, albeit through gritted teeth, "Why are you splitting us up? What's the point? You said you've done your research, then you know we're the best team you have at the Foundation. We have the best results. Why screw it up? To punish us for what Thornton did? Is that it?" Jack was rambling but he couldn't have shut himself up if he tried. He was too angry to back down fully.

 

"We are interested in testing the waters, so to speak," Sinclair replied. "Thornton was content not to stir them up, but I'd like to see what floats to the surface if we do. Maybe we create even better and more efficient teams, by doing so."

 

MacGyver decided it was time to speak up. He thought he understood what they were doing. Testing every one who worked under Thornton to see where their alliances lay. Or maybe to check if she had been working with someone else in the Foundation. By changing things up, they could study each of them individually. "So who will we be working with and for how long?" Better to know what they were in for and plan accordingly.

 

Perez shrugged. "We'll play it by ear, mission by mission. You're up first, Dalton."

 

"Okay." Jack glanced at MacGyver who shook his head, silently asking Jack to just do as he was told. So he would. For now. "Where am I going and who with?"

 

"Team three leaves in twenty minutes," Perez replied. "I suggest you go grab your bag."

 

Jack would do that, but he had to know one thing first. "Where is Mac going and who with?"

 

Sinclair answered, sort of, directing her reply to MacGyver. "You leave in two hours for Montreal, Canada. Miss Davis will monitor you from here." She then focused on Jack. "I suggest you get going, Dalton, before your team leaves without you. Agent Barrett will fill you in on the mission."

 

"Fine." Jack passed by Mac on his way to the door. "Be careful." 

 

"You too." MacGyver tapped his fist against Jack's before turning to watch his friend leave. It felt wrong going their separate ways, but Mac knew they would both do what had to be done. Do the job and prove to the new directors that it would be in their best interests to put the team back together. At least, MacGyver hoped that would be the outcome. "What's the mission?" he asked Sinclair.

 

Perez gestured for Mac to join him as he moved to leave the office. "We'll fill you in before you go. Right now we have one last issue to deal with."

 

MacGyver followed Perez out, hearing Sinclair following behind. The hairs on the back of his neck were prickling and Mac heard warning bells go off in his head. Something wasn't right. "What issue would that be?" MacGyver prompted, as he followed them into a nearby elevator. 

 

"You'll see," Sinclair replied, as they stepped off on the basement floor. 

 

"This is the training level," Mac said, stating the obvious, because he was beginning to feel flustered. He had done all his training, so he couldn't imagine why they were bringing him down here. All the more so since he was leaving for a mission in less than two hours.

 

Perez smiled as he stopped in front of a door labeled, FIRING RANGE. He gestured for MacGyver to enter before following close behind. There was no one else in there, but one station had a glock, a clip and headphones set out. "The rules are the rules, MacGyver," Perez drawled. "All field agents must qualify on, and carry, a weapon."

 

MacGyver felt anger wash over him, white-hot and blazing. He had been asked to join the DXS with full knowledge of his aversion to guns, and the understanding that he would never use or carry one. If Perez and Sinclair wanted him out, then so be it. Locking his glare on Perez, Mac hissed, "Then I guess we're done here, because that's not going to happen." He moved to step out only to find his way blocked by Sinclair.

 

"Surely you can see our dilemma, MacGyver?" she drawled, a cold smile curving her lips. "A field agent who is afraid of guns becomes a liability out in the field. Just because Dalton has become used to your...quirk...doesn't make it acceptable. Another agent in the field will expect you to have their back."

 

"First off," Mac snapped. "I wasn't recruited to be your typical field agent, and you know that. Second, I'm not afraid of guns. I'm respectful of them and the damage they can do, and I choose not to be responsible for inflicting it on anyone." That said, MacGyver moved to the Glock and picked it up. He slid the clip in, thumbed off the safety then fired two shots at the targe. He then quickly pulled the clip out and set it and the gun back down on the table. He could feel his pulse racing and his palms sweating as nausea rolled over him.

 

Punching the target button, MacGyver watched as it moved towards them. He didn't have to look at it to know that one bullet hit the bullseye for the head shot and the other found it's mark in the bullseye for the heart shot. Swallowing hard, Mac turned to face the Directors. "I can build you a gun if you want but I will never carry one, or fire it, outside of this room. If that means you won't allow me to do my job, so be it. I'm out of here." Mac slid his shaking hands into his pockets and turned to step towards the door.

 

Only for Perez to block him. "Hold up, MacGyver, you've made your point. Wheels up in one hour and fifty minutes. I'll send the mission data to your cell phone." With that Perez and Sinclair exited the room.

 

Having won this round, because MacGyver knew the fight was far from over, he should have felt relieved. Instead what he felt was sick to his stomach, to the point where he ended up in the men's room puking in the nearest stall. He flushed the toilet once his stomach had finally quieted down, then rinsed his mouth at the sink before washing his hands and splasing cold water on his face. 

 

Hands clenched around the sink, Mac took a moment to get his bearings and pull himself together. He was being tested, they all were, and he'd be damned if he'd give any ground to failure. No matter that Perez and Sinclair had crossed a line on the gun issue. MacGyver would play their game, he would just have to change up the rules along the way and turn the tables on them. 

 

Glancing at his watch, Mac realized he need to head out and grab his go bag. It was time to go to work.

 

\-------------------------

 

Jack sat in the back seat of the car he was riding in with three other agents. Agent Barrett was in charge and Jack was familiar with him, which made this a bit less irritating, but not much. He couldn't help but wonder where Mac was and what he was doing. It wasn't as if Jack didn't believe in MacGyver, he knew the kid could take care of himself. He was more concerned by who had been assigned to watch Mac's back. MacGyver was not like other agents, his methods were anything BUT by the book and it took some getting used to. Jack knew that the odds were against MacGyver being paired up with someone who would understand how he worked. They would be expecting to follow training and procedure and that wasn't MacGyver's way. It's what made the kid the best and why he was always sent on the most difficult missions. They were always the last resort, when all else failed. Although, because of their reputation, they were often the first called in because it was a given they would get the job done.

 

"You ready, Dalton?" Agent Barrett queried, from his place in the passenger seat.

 

"I was born ready," Jack replied, even though his heart wasn't in it. "So we're here for a simple agent pick up? That's it?"

 

Barrett turned in his seat and narrowed his gaze at Jack. "So rescuing a fellow agent isn't heroic enough for you?"

 

Jack resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "I'm all for saving our fellow man. I'm just surprised that two senior agents are being sent to do something a first year agent with a couple of grunts could do. Unless you haven't given me all the details." He rather hoped that was the case, because he and Barrett were senior agents, the driver of their vehicle was a grunt and the car behind them held three more grunts. Seemed like overkill for a simple agent rescue.

 

"You do get that Perez and Sinclair are testing every single one of us at the Foundation after what Thornton did, right?" Barrett looked like he found it hard to believe Jack could not know the obvious.

 

"Oh...I get that," Jack replied, pinching the bridge of his nose in the hopes of warding off an impending headache. "But why waste the manpower? They were all big talk about creating the best and most efficient teams."

 

Barrett looked insulted. "Are you saying we aren't the best or efficient? I get that I'm not your wonder boy MacGyver..."

 

Jack had to cut him off right there, before he said something truly stupid and Jack would have no choice but to punch him, or worse. "You don't talk about MacGyver. This isn't about him." Jack hid a wince at the white lie. It was a little bit about MacGyver, but mostly it was about what he said it was, a waste of resources. "We're two of the best, Barrett. Why pair us up along with double the grunts needed? You can't tell me we wouldn't be of more use somewhere else in the world."

 

"You're not wrong," Barrett conceded. "But nothing we can do about it now but what we were sent here to do."

 

"Copy that," Jack stated, because he knew there was an agent waiting for rescue, and damn if he wouldn't do his job and get the man home. But that wasn't going to stop him from worrying about MacGyver, or believing that something else was going on here. When he got back to the Foundation he was tracking down Mac and Riley and they were all going to discuss what the future might hold for them. Maybe it was time for a change after all, for all of them.

 

\---------------------

 

 

MacGyver sat on a plane, four days later, heading back home from Canada. His mission had been to infiltrate a lab west of Ontario in a remote location. A Swedish Biologist had been kidnapped for his formula which could be used to create a virus that could be turned into a bio-weapon. MacGyver's job had been two-fold. Find Dr. Jorgurn and the formula and make sure a Riley-created virus wiped out the formula so that it could not be used in the future. Then discover who was in charge of running the auction where the formula had been intended to put on sale internationally. He then had to get himself and Dr. Jorgurn to a pick up point for extraction. 

 

It had been a difficult mission on all fronts, but Mac had succeeded and now he was more than ready to get home. At least it was going to be a relatively short flight, because he was feeling sore, exhausted and a bit out of sorts. The one thing he had not seen coming with this mission was that he'd be going it alone. The Directors hadn't sent any back up, other than Riley, who had helped him remotely. 

 

Truth be told, the first half of the mission had gone surprisingly smoothly. Which should have tipped Mac off to the fact that the rest of it wouldn't go as well, and it hadn't. He had nearly made it out of the lab with Dr. Jorgurn in tow, when the head of the lab had appeared with his goons. Surprisingly, he hadn't wanted Mac dead as he was impressed with everything MacGyver had done to shut him down and take the formula. Which, thankfully, was now in Riley's hands or, rather, was on her laptop where it was safe. 

 

That said, it hadn't been easy to escape. The room he'd been locked in had been almost too easy to break out of, but making it out of the lab with a cowering Dr. Jurgurn in tow, hadn't been a picnic. Especially when MacGyver had run into a big guy determined not to let them escape. Taking the goon down had been a challenge, but in the end Mac had persevered and delivered Dr. Jurgurn to the pick up point where agents had whisked him away. However, MacGyver had paid the price. Big guy had tossed him around more than a little and he was feeling every bump and bruise as a painful reminder. Still, in the end he had gotten the job done and the Director's wouldn't be able to find any fault with the outcome. Or so he hoped.

 

\--------------------

 

Jack had finished his mission with Agent Barrett, successfully rescuing their fellow agent. But they hadn't returned home, instead they had been sent to Barcelona to back up a team who had been sent to infiltrate a drug Lord's compound. Mission accomplished, Jack finally made it home and he headed into the conference room hoping to see Mac.

 

Riley was the only one there. "Hey, Jack," she greeted him, somewhat glumly. She had been kept busy while Jack and MacGyver had been gone, but she missed being out in the field.

 

"Hey, Riley," Jack returned. "Where's Mac?"

 

"He should be back any time," she replied, glancing at the time on her laptop screen. 

 

Jack dropped into the closest chair, pleased that the kid would be back soon. "So...did you work with him?"

 

Riley nodded. "I did." She did not offer any details and she rather hoped Jack wouldn't ask for any.

 

"So he did he have on his team?" Jack countered, dashing Riley's hopes. "Anyone I know?"

 

"Uh...you know me," Riley shot back, pretended to be deeply focused on her typing.

 

Jack chuckled, believing that Riley was messing with him. "That's a given. Who else?" He knew the majority of the other agents at the Foundation, he just wanted to make certain MacGyver had been paired up with someone he could trust to have the kid's back. 

 

Riley grimaced, knowing that what she said next was going to set Jack off, but also knowing she wasn't going to be avoid answering him. "No one else, Jack. Just me."

 

"Excuse me?" Jack put a finger in his ear and wiggled it around. "I could have sworn I heard you say Mac went on a mission alone."

 

"Pretty much," Riley conceded, because she knew that reminded Jack that she had been helping MacGyver wasn't the same as somebody being with Mac as back up.

 

Jack nearly exploded out of his chair. "You have got to be kidding me! What was the mission? I really hope it was a simple drop off or pick up or something like that."

 

Riley sighed and tried to skirt around the actual facts. "It was a pick up and a drop off." Which was the truth. He had picked up the formula and Dr. Jurgurn, before then dropping the good Doctor off. "Mission accomplished, as always," Riley offered, hoping to distract Jack from his anger. And it might have worked, had Mac not chosing this moment to come limping into the room.

 

"What the hell?" Jack snarled, catching sight of his friend. MacGyver not only looked exhausted, but he had a bruised cheek, a split bottom lip and he was limping. "What happened to you?" Jack demanded, as he strode over to confront the kid.

 

"Nothing," MacGyver responded, almost reeling back in the face of Jack's intensity. He realized he looked a bit beat up, which wasn't necessarily something new for him, because some of their missions went better than others. Still, Mac could tell that his friend was seriously upset. "Jack...I'm fine."

 

Shaking his head, Jack herded MacGyver over to the nearest chair and made him sit down. "You're limping, dude. You're bruised and battered...that's not fine. What happened? And why the hell were you solo on your mission? The Golden Rule around here is that every agent has a partner. Teamwork makes the dream work."

 

Resisting the urge to sigh, because he knew Jack wasn't angry at him he was just *angry*, MacGyver decided it would be best to play down his own issues with the mission, that way they could all just move forward. What was done was done. "It was easier for me to get in and out on my own, Jack. No big deal. However, I am tired and ready to go home." That said, Mac stood up and turned to Riley. "Thanks for all your help. See you guys tomorrow."

 

"I'm driving you home," Jack stated, and he wasn't going to take no for an answer. The kid looked dead on his feet, for one, and Jack wanted a change to talk to him on the way.

 

"Fine." MacGyver knew better than to argue, because he knew Jack was going to win this one. Besides which, he did want to know how Jack's mission had gone. So he led the way out, passing by a couple of agents chatting in the hallway. They were almost to the door when an assistant appeared, informing MacGyver that the Director's wanted to see him before he went home. "Be right back," he told Jack, before following after the young woman.

 

Which left Jack to lean against the wall and wait. He had just pulled out his phone when he caught MacGyver's name. It was the two agents who were chatting about his friend. What Jack heard about made his head explode.

 

"...so I heard they tried to make MacGyver carry a gun and he refused..." said one.

 

"I heard he's never carried a weapon," said the other. "But a tech told me that MacGyver took two shots at the target and made both head and heart bulls eyes. Apparently he's a crack shot."

 

"Then why won't he carry a gun?" the first agent wondered. "That makes no sense."

 

Jack had heard enough. He stalked over to the agents making shooing motions. "Don't you have something better to do than gossip? Is that what you're getting paid to do? I don't think so."

 

The two agents eyed him with concern before bolting. Jack was glad to see them go. They were relatively knew to the Foundation, which was why he had gone easy on them, and because even though he hated gossip, they had given him some interesting information. So when MacGyver returned a moment later, Jack wasted no time in escorting him to the parking garage. The moment the kid was strapped in the passenger seat and he was heading towards the highway, Jack had to ask, "So you fired a gun?"

 

The question came out of left field, taking MacGyver completely by surprise. He couldn't hide his shock as he countered, "How did you find out?"

 

"So it's true?" Jack felt anger wash over him, because he knew all about Mac's aversion to firearms and he respected the kid's decision not to use them. So he knew it hadn't been MacGyver's idea to fire one. "Let me guess, the Director's tried to enforce the rule that all field agents must qualify on, and carry, a firearm?"

 

"They were testing me, Jack." Why he felt the need to defend the Director's, MacGyver didn't know, but he did it all the same. "That's what they're doing, challenging everything and everyone connected to Thornton."

 

Jack exhaled slowly, forcing himself to calm down before responding. "I get that, bud. I do. But making you fire a gun is bullshit!"

 

Rubbing at his temples, in a futile attempt to ease the ache there, MacGyver mumbled, "I made my point and they dropped it. It's over and done, Jack. I appreciate your righteous anger on my behalf, but I just want to put it behind me."

 

"Fair enough." Truth be told, Jack had always admired Mac's ability to compartmentalize things, box them up and tuck them away, so he could move forward. Jack was going to attempt to follow his lead, but he did have to make just one more comment. "So...is it true you made two bulls eye shots?" 

 

"I did," Mac acknowledged, almost chuckling at the look of pride that lit up Jack's face. He knew his friend respected his decision not to use a gun, and that he actually understood why MacGyver had learned to shoot firearms, even though he would never use one on any living creature, human or animal. 

 

Willing to change the subject now, Jack touched on another sore subject. "Riley told me you were on a solo mission. No back up."

 

Not wanting to go into details of what had happened on the mission, because he knew it would only rile Jack up all the more, MacGyver opted for sarcasm. "Believe it or not, Jack...I am capable of going on a mission all by myself."

 

"I know that." Jack sighed, knowing that Mac had a right to mess with him, but they both knew that wasn't his issue and he didn't want to just let it go. "You got hurt, and don't even try to tell me you didn't. You're limping."

 

"Actually, I'm sitting," MacGyver couldn't resist being literal. He raised one hand to wave off Jack's protests. "I got a little beat up, it happens. All the time. Even when you're there to watch my back."

 

Jack couldn't deny the truth of that statement, but he could defend his anger. "However, had someone been there to back you up...specifically me...maybe you wouldn't have been hurt at all."

 

MacGyver gave him that one. "Point," he acknowledged. 

 

"You hungry?" Jack asked, making an abrupt change in subject, because he could see that the kid was exhausted so it was time to give him a break. "I'm feeling like tacos."

 

"Sure, why not," Mac allowed. "If you get them to go, I'm beat."

 

Jack nodded, switching lanes to head to his favorite Taco place. "Works for me. You going to head straight to bed or do you want to eat and watch some Netflix first?"

 

MacGyver didn't hesitate. "Food and Netflix first." As tired as he was, he knew he wouldn't be to fall asleep right away. He needed to eat and chill out and try to shut down his brain first. Watching Netflix with Jack was always a good way to decompress, his commentary always kept MacGyver entertained and distracted. It didn't even matter what they were watching.

 

So they grabbed two bags of tacos, pulled into Mac's driveway and headed inside to find Bozer still awake. Having figured that might be the case, Jack had gotten more than enough food for the three of them and they settled in to eat and watch season 4 of The Walking Dead until they all fell asleep.

 

Two days later, MacGyver got a call and he fumbled for his phone. First thing he noticed was that it was 2am, second thing he noticed was that the call from from Director Sinclair. "MacGyver here," he answered.

 

"I need you to come in right now," Director Sinclair stated. "Wheels up in one hour and forty-five minutes, you'll be updated in the air." With that she hung up.

 

"Crap," MacGyver hissed, as he combed his fingers through his hair before sliding out of bed. A quick shower later and he was tying on his boots, slipping his phone and swiss army knife into his pocket, then grabbing his jacket and car keys before heading out the door. He had sent Bozer a text that he was off on another mission, and a moment later he was in his car and on his way to the Phoenix Foundation.

 

Once there, Director Sinclair was waiting for him along with a fellow agent that MacGyver was barely familiar with. Sinclair introduced Eric Forbes as Mac's partner for the mission before telling them to grab their go bags and get on the plane. She did say that Riley would be available for use as needed, but that they would mostly be off the grid for this particular mission.

 

MacGyver did as he was told and the moment he was in the air, Perez called to say he had sent the mission information to both their phones. Mac pulled up the information and it seemed straight forward enough. 

 

He and Agent Forbes were heading to New Zealand. Two CIA agents who were supposed to be picking up a *package* were found dead. The *package* was an assassin who had collected a journal from one of his hits. The journal contained information about Spider Web. Thought to be nothing but a rumor, Spider Web was a collection of international government officials working together doing illegal dealings. Apparently the names were in the journal and the assassin, named Jin, had offered it to the CIA in exchange for immunity. But the CIA agents were dead and Jin was in the wind. MacGyver and Forbes were to find him and collect the journal.

 

"So where do we start looking?" Forbes asked MacGyver, after reading the info on his own phone.

 

"Where the CIA agents died," Mac replied. "We should be able to pick up some clue."

 

Forbes nodded. "Do you think Jin killed the agents because he changed his mind and intends to sell the journal? He could get millions."

 

MacGyver considered it, but he had his doubts. "If it becomes known he has it, he'll become an international target and he knows it. I'm guessing that's why he contacted the CIA and made the deal. He knows he's a walking dead man."

 

"Maybe." Forbes wasn't convinced, he also wasn't thrilled to be working with MacGyver. The kid was a dozen years younger than he was, had far less experience and never went by the book. Yet he always got called in for the hot missions, and he was the agency's *golden boy*. That fact grated on Forbes' every nerve.

 

They fell into a heavy silence that lasted until they landed. MacGyver knew Forbes had a grudge against, even if he didn't know why. So he figured the best thing to do is just focus on the mission then head back home.

 

Once they landed in New Zealand and rented a car, they drove out to the location where the CIA agents had been killed. MacGyver had studied the coroner's report given to them by the CIA and he knew they had been killed by an expert. "Russian hit man," he commented, after studying the photos of the bodies. Which he confirmed when he found a shell casing at the crime scene. "We have to get to Jin before he does."

 

"How do you know it's a Russian?" Forbes countered, as he paced around the blood pools on the ground. 

 

"The MO for the shooting and this shell casing," MacGyver replied, holding it up for Forbes to see. He could tell the man wasn't buying it but that didn't matter. All that mattered was finding Jin. Pulling out his phone, Mac contacted Riley after sending her a picture of a tire tread. "I need you to see if you can locate a vehicle with this tread, it's going to be a rental."

 

Riley was already tapping away at her keyboard. "On it, Mac. I'll call you as soon as I have anything."

 

Forbes shook his head, resisting the urge to laugh. "What do you think she's going to find from a tire tread? There's going to be hundreds if not thousands of cars with that tread."

 

"Riley is good at what she does," MacGyver countered. "In a nutshell, she'll narrow it down by looking only at rental agencies, then using color, make and model and asking if a man with a Russian accent rented a car within the last 48 hours. It won't take her long."

 

"Sure, keeping telling yourself that," Forbes countered, only to frown when MacGyver's phone went off.

 

Mac had to force himself not to grin as he answered his phone, putting it on speaker. "What do you have for me, Riley?"

 

"I found one place that had a Russian sounding guy pick up a black rental car with a tire tread that matches what you sent me," Riley replied. "I hacked into their video feed and ID'ed the guy. Anatoly Popov, otherwise known as The Planter."

 

"As in *plant you in the ground*? MacGyver guessed.

 

Riley snorted. "That's the impression I get. Anyway, that's your dude. And, before you ask, I'm already tracking him and I'm sending directions to your phone."

 

Mac headed for his and Forbes' rental car. "Time to go," he stated, heading for the driver's seat only for Forbes to push him out of the way. It wasn't worth arguing about, so MacGyver slid into the passenger side and they were on their way. It took an hour and a half to reach their destination, and they made the drive in complete silence.

 

"What can you tell me about our location?" MacGyver asked Riley, as he and Forbes stepped out of the car. They were at a warehouse that looked to be long abandoned. 

 

"It's an old parts factory," Riley replied. "It shut down about ten years ago. Other than that...I've got nothing."

 

"Thanks, Riley," Mac stated. "I'll be in touch." With that he hung up and slid his phone back into his pocket. Keeping out of sight lines, he searched the ground, locating tire tracks with the proper tread, leading towards the warehouse. "Looks like we found the place," he commented.

 

Forbes pulled his gun, wishing that MacGyver could do the same. He didn't like going in without having back up, and a partner without a weapon was useless in his book. No matter than the kid was supposed to be some creative genius, as far as Forbes was concerned, in this moment, he was more of a liability. 

 

MacGyver could feel the tension between him and Forbes and he knew that the other man wasn't happy with the fact that he wasn't armed. He'd just have to get over it. They moved into the warehouse and the first thing Mac noticed was the most obvious. In the center was an old, beat up, van. The second thing MacGyver noticed were that the tire tracks coming into the warehouse continued on out a back double door. Running over to check, Mac confirmed that the same rental car exited the premises and was no where to be found. 

 

He turned to see that Forbes was moving towards the van and peering into the back window. Moving towards the agent, MacGyver asked, "Anything?"

 

"Not in the back," Forbes replied, pivoting to check the driver's side. 

 

Mac decided to check the back himself and he peered in but it was too dark to see much more than shadowy shapes, none of which looked human. 

 

"I've got Jin!" Forbes called out. 

 

"Great!" MacGyver turned to join Forbes only to see a glint out of the corner of his eye and he recognized it as a gun and he surged forward, knocking the agent to the ground as a bullet whistled past where Forbes' head had been a moment before. 

 

Forbes was shocked when MacGyver tackled him to the ground, but as more shots rang out he realized how close he had come to being hit. Rolling to the front of the fan, he used it for cover. 

 

A moment later, MacGyver joined him. It surprised him that no more shots were being fired, so he figured it must be because The Planter didn't want to risk hitting Jin. MacGyver pointed to a second story catwalk to their left. "He's firing from up there." Eyes gazing about, Mac noticed another way up to the catwalk. "Keep him busy and I'll sneak up behind him."

 

"I've only got two clips on me," Forbes warned, hoping that the kid knew what he was doing.

 

"Should be plenty," MacGyver replied, gearing himself up to move. "Draw his fire to the right of us," he instructed, and when Forbes began shooting, Mac took off into the shadows in the other direction before reaching a piece of scaffolding where he began climbing. Forbes was doing a good job of keeping the Planter distracted, so Mac was able to climb to the catwalk, find a length of two by four and make his way behind the hit man.

 

His timing was impeccable. Forbes ran out of ammo just as MacGyver made his way directly behind the hit man, so he didn't hesitate. Whacking the big guy on the back of the head for all he was worth, MacGyver was pleased to see him go down hard and his gun fly out of his hand. Kicking the gun off the catwalk, MacGyver was distracted just long enough for a beefy hand to grab his ankle and yank his leg out from under him. He hit the ground hard, feeling winded, but he made his body roll as a huge booted foot was about to connect with his head. Seeing the two by four just out of reach, Mac shifted forward to grab it only to curl up as a boot nailed him in the ribs. Pain took his breath away, but it didn't make him lose focus. Forcing his hand to reach out and his fingers to curl around the two by four, Mac exhaled and swung for all he was worth cracking the Planter across the skull. The big guy teetered then fell, right over the side of the catwalk railing.

 

Forbes watched as the hit man dropped like a stone on the cement floor, big body twisted and limp. He ran over and checked for a pulse. "He's dead!" Forbes called out to MacGyver. He watched the kid get up and move slowly down the stairs. "You okay?"

 

"Never better," Mac replied, glad that Jack wasn't here to see him. His ribs hurt, breathing hurt, walking hurt, but he was alive and Jin was in their reach.

 

"I'll get Jin," Forbes said, as if reading MacGyver's mind. He moved to the driver's side where Jin was trussed up and gagged with duct tape. He knocked on the window but instead of looking happy to see him, Jin stared at him with eyes wide with fear and shaking his head.

 

MacGyver reached the other side of the van and when he saw Jin's face he knew something was wrong. "Don't open the door!" he shouted to Forbes. "Don't touch anything!"

 

Forbes froze, fingers touching the door handle. "What's wrong with you? We have to get Jin to ex-fil."

 

"Just freeze," Mac stated, dropping into a crouch so he could peer under the van. He cursed as he studied the make-shift bomb. "The van is wired to explode," MacGyver called to Forbes. "Just back away and give me a minute to disarm it."

 

"Back up how far?" Forbes queried. He might not like the MacGyver, but he knew the kid was an EOD expert so he was more than willing to follow his advice on this one. 

 

MacGyver wondered how honest he should be. "The safest place would be outside," he stated, even as he stretched out on his back so he could shimmy under the van. Swiss Army Knife already in hand, MacGyver studied the wiring and his brain was whirring. He was happy to see that the Planter had gone with what was simple and efficient. One quick snip and the bomb was disarmed.

 

Shimmying back out from under the van, MacGyver rose to his feet, wincing a bit, and dusting himself off. "It's all clear," he called out to Forbes, who moved to join him. 

 

"You sure?" Forbes asked, as he watched MacGyver reach for the door handle.

 

"Pretty sure," Mac replied, unable to resist teasing the other man just a little bit. He opened the door and grinned to himself as he watched the agent flinch in reaction. 

 

Realizing that the bomb was truly disarmed, Forbes shouldered MacGyver aside to haul Jin out only to realize his wrists were duct taped to the steering wheel. Accepting the blade MacGyver offered him, Forbes cut Jin free then hauled him out. "Where's the journal?" he demanded, even as he ripped the duct tape off the Assassin's mouth.

 

Jin squawked in pain as the tape removed a few chin hairs with it. He raised his hands, which Forbes had zip tied, to rub at his face. "Why should I tell you?" he countered.

 

"We were sent by the CIA to retrieve you, so the same deal applies," Mac stated. "Unless you want to stay here and let someone else take you out?"

 

"Nah...I'm good," Jin replied. "It's in the heel of my right boot."

 

MacGyver watched Forbes shove Jin to the ground, then he knelt in front of the Assassin and grabbed his right foot, yanking the boot off. He did as instructed, using his knife blade to dig open the heel and finding a flash drive which he slipped into his inside jacket pocket. "So why did Popov leave you here rigged to blow?"

 

Jin shrugged. "He wanted to make sure I didn't go anywhere while he went to retrieve the journal."

 

"Ah...in case you were lying and he had to ask you again," MacGyver guessed.

 

"Pretty much," Jin allowed. "I have to say I'm rather glad you guys showed up, he was not going to be happy with me for sending him on a wild goose chase."

 

Forbes yanked Jin to his feet. "Time to go." With that he hauled the assassin out of the warehouse to their car. 

 

MacGyver followed, pulling his phone out of his pocket to let Riley know they had Jin and would be heading to Ex-fil. He was ready to go home. 

 

It was a long flight back to Los Angeles and MacGyver was feeling every bump and bruise from along the way. He had stretched himself out on one of the couches in the back when Forbes moved to sit down in a nearby seat. MacGyver squinted at the other man, waiting for him to speak because it was obvious he had something he wanted to say. Probably some kind of complaint.

 

Forbes twiddled his thumbs for a long moment before blurting out, "I guess I should thank you, MacGyver."

 

"Thank me?" MacGyver slowly sat up, unable to hide his confusion. "Thank me for what?"

 

"For saving my life...twice." Forbes winced, because this wasn't easy for him to say. "You saved me from a bullet and from blowing up. It's appreciated."

 

MacGyver shrugged, wishing he hadn't, because it pulled on his sore ribs. "I just did my job, no thanks are necessary."

 

Forbes snorted. "I have to admit, you're not what I expected, MacGyver. You know your stuff."

 

"What exactly were you expecting?" MacGyver couldn't help but ask.

 

"To be honest, I'm not sure," Forbes confessed. "Look...I'm by the book and you're the complete opposite, but somehow it works for you. I'm hate to admit it, but I wouldn't have found Jin without you and, if I had managed to find him, I would have blown myself up. I don't get you, kid...but I have to give you props."

 

MacGyver frowned at the back-handed compliment. "Thanks...I think. That it?" He asked because Forbes was just sitting there staring at him, and it was starting to creep Mac out a bit.

 

Forbes nodded. "Yeah, that's it. Get some sleep, you look beat. I'll wake you when we land."

 

"Thanks." MacGyver could get behind that plan, because he was seriously running on fumes right now. He watched Forbes move back to the front of the plane before closing his eyes and letting himself drift to sleep.

 

\- - - - - - -

 

Jack had not been happy to learn that MacGyver had been sent off on a mission with Forbes. He knew that the agent didn't care for the kid and that worried him. So when he was sent off on another grunt mission, he was in a foul mood, even after Riley assured him that Mac was safe and on his way back home.

 

Striding into the conference room, Jack was thrilled to see both Directors in the room. "What the hell is up with sending me on all these grunt runs?" he demanded. "We have actual grunts for pick up work." Without giving either one of them a chance to respond, Jack bull-dozed on. "This is punishment, isn't it? Because of Thornton. Because the fact is, I should have been picked as the next Director. I've got the skill and the seniority."

 

Sinclair smirked. "Given your connection to Thornton, we both know that was never going to happen, Dalton," she drawled.

 

"So your response is to send me out as a grunt?" Jack shot back. "I thought the whole point of this *pointless* exercise was to put our skillsets to use. I'm not a grunt and we all know it. So let's cut to the chase and put our cards out on the table. How long is this punishment going to last?"

 

"You're out there saving lives, Dalton," Perez interjected. "Isn't that what you signed up for? Or do you consider yourself too good to rescue other agents and the like?"

 

"I was trained to do much more than simple pick ups!" Jack snarled. "I'm tired of playing your stupid games. You need to put the team back together and let us do our thing."

 

Sinclair looked unimpressed. "The team is doing their thing on their own. Riley is helping multiple teams succeed on their missions and MacGyver is doing well on his missions. Isn't that the whole point of the Phoenix foundation?"

 

Jack was about to tell her his opinion on that, and how they were twisting the point, in no uncertain terms, but he was interrupted by a figure entering the room. He turned and his anger melted away as he stared at his partner. "Mac!" Jack practically ran over to the kid and he couldn't help but give him a once over from head to toe. MacGyver looked exhausted but in one piece, so Jack would take it. "Welcome back, bud. How'd it go?"

 

"It went good," Mac replied. "Mission accomplished." That said he turned to Sinclair and Perez. "Can we get to the debrief? I'm tired and I'd like to go home and get some sleep."

 

"Let's go then," Perez replied, gesturing for MacGyver to precede him out of the room.

 

On his way MacGyver called out to Jack, "I'll call you later."

 

Jack nodded. "Later, brother." The moment Perez and MacGyver were gone, he turned to Sinclair. "When does this stop? When do you put our team back together?"

 

"I'll let you know," Sinclair replied, before gliding out of the room.

 

It took everything Jack had in him not to throw something.

 

\- - - - - - - - 

 

MacGyver never got the chance to call Jack because sixteen hours later he was called in for another mission. Riley let him know that Jack was on a mission of his own, so Mac figured he'd contact his friend the moment he got back. This time the Directors had sent him out with a female agent named Rosa Cortez. She was a wild card and had just gotten off of suspension because of a shooting incident on a mission. Proper protocol was to put her on probation, but MacGyver didn't argue that point because he knew the Director's would defend their decision.

 

The mission was to rescue an FBI informant with vital information who was being held by a Drug Lord in Ecuador. The fact that Rosa Cortez was fluent in Spanish no doubt played a part in the Director's decision to send her with Mac, but it didn't make him feel anymore comfortable. The best he could do was hope they were able to get in and get out without any trouble.

 

\- - - - - - 

 

When Jack returned from yet another grunt mission, he entered the conference room to find Riley typing diligently on her laptop while talking to someone. That someone was MacGyver, so Jack didn't interrupt her he simply stood behind her and listened in.

 

He was not happy with what he heard.

 

"Mac, hang in there, a team is on it's way for pick up," Riley was saying and she sounded panicked. "ETA is ten minutes."

 

"Copy that," MacGyver replied. "I'll call back when they get here." With that he signed off.

 

Riley cursed and stared at her shaking fingers, curling them into fists and slamming them against her thighs.

 

Jack moved to stop her. "Hey there, what's up, Riley? You okay?"

 

"No, I'm not okay!" she snapped. "This whole mission was a bust from the get go! Why they sent that woman with Mac...I don't know! She almost got them all killed!"

 

"Whoa...hold up, what are you talking about?" Jack asked, as he rubbed Riley's back in an attempt to calm her down. "What woman?"

 

Riley shook her hands then tapped a few keys on her laptop, bringing up an image. "Her."

 

Jack stared at the face of Rosa Cortez in disbelief. "Are you telling me that they sent her on a mission with Mac?"

 

"Yes." That was all Riley could force out without going off on another rant.

 

"Cortez was suspended for a bad shooting," Jack countered. "She just got off and should have been put on probation. She's not supposed to be going on missions until she's cleared."

 

Riley glared at Jack. "I know that, and I'm guessing so do the Directors, but they still sent her out with Mac and she went ballistic and started shooting at everything that moved. She blew MacGyver's cover and almost shot the informant they were sent to pick up. I lost video feed after that, but Mac got them all out and I'm guessing you heard me say they'll be picked up in about ten?"

 

Jack nodded. "Yeah, I heard that. Unbelievable." He started pacing from corner to corner in an attempt to stop himself from going in search of Sinclair and Perez. Instead he continued to pace until Riley got a call from MacGyver about twenty minutes later.

 

"We're in the air and we should be home soon," Mac said, tiredly.

 

"Hey, bud...you doing okay?" Jack interjected, not liking how exhausted and hoarse MacGyver sounded.

 

MacGyver was quiet for a moment before responding. "Hey, Jack. I'm good. We'll have to catch up over dinner or something soon."

 

Jack chuckled, relief washing over him at the sound of Mac's sarcasm. Although he wasn't wrong in that they hadn't been able to get together in weeks. Jack missed the kid. "Sounds like a plan," he allowed. "I'm buying." He waited a beat for MacGyver to resply but was met only with silence. "Mac?" Jack prompted. "You there, bud?" Looking over at Riley Jack asked, "Did he hang up on me?"

 

"No...the signal is strong," Riley countered. "He should still be there."

 

Just then a strange voice said, "This is Agent Curry. I'm afraid MacGyver is unconscious."

 

Jack felt his heart clench in fear. "Unconscious? Why? What the hell happened?"

 

"He was shot," Curry replied. "Through and through in the left shoulder. He's lost a lot of blood. I have a medic on board and we'll take good care of him."

 

"Where is your drop off point?" Jack demanded, because he was going to be there when MacGyver arrived. The Director's be damned. When Curry hesitated to reply, Jack snarled, "He's my partner and my friend! Now where is the drop off point?"

 

Curry didn't hesitate to rattle off the address before hanging up.

 

Jack looked at Riley. "Can you book me a flight?" He would go on his own at his own expense. As Riley typed furiously to do as he requested, Jack turned to pace again only to freeze at the sight of Sinclair standing in the doorway. 

 

"I'll get you on a plane," Dalton, she stated.

 

"What's the catch?" he shot back.

 

She shrugged. "No catch, you should be with your partner, just keep me updated on his condition."

 

Jack moved to confront her. "He got shot because you sent Cortez out on a mission when she should have been on probation. Better yet, she should have been fired. She's not stable for field work and you knew that when you sent her out with MacGyver."

 

"We were short handed," Sinclair countered, but that was all the acknowledgement she offered.

 

"I'm going to go to my partner and I'm going to bring him home," Jack ground out. "Then we're done. He's not coming back and neither am I."

 

Sinclair looked surprised but she maintained her cool calmness. "You can't make that call for MacGyver," she countered.

 

Jack only smirked. "Watch me." He then turned to Riley. "You coming?"

 

"I am." Riley closed her laptop and snagged her back pack. "For the record, I'm with them all the way. I'm done." In this she fully trusted Jack's judgment. So she followed him out without giving Sinclair another glance. As she fell into step with Jack as they made their way down the hallway to the exit she asked, "Do you think Mac's going to be okay?"

 

"He'll be fine," Jack said firmly, because there was no other option. "He's tougher than he looks."

 

Riley believed that because she'd seen it first hand. "Are we really doing this? Are we really quitting the Phoenix Foundation?"

 

Jack nodded. "We are. I can't work like this. Thornton recruited Mac and I as a team. He did his thing and I watched his back. We added Nikki to the mix and we were unbeatable and unstoppable. After the Nikki thing you came along and we were back on track. We're stronger together, better together. I have connections with other agencies that have been trying to woo Mac and I away from Thornton for a couple of years now. I'm thinking it's time for a change of scenery, and you're more than welcome to come with us."

 

"Sounds like a plan," Riley allowed. "But are you sure Mac is going to want to leave?" It was a rather stupid question, she realized, because why on Earth would MacGyver want to stay at a place that had sent him out partnered with a psycho bitch who had nearly gotten him killed?

 

"We're a team," Jack replied, without hesitation. "He goes where I go, I go where he goes...it's a thing."

 

Riley bet it was. Five minutes later they were in the air and on their way to meet up with their partner and friend. For the first time in a long time, Riley found herself praying. After a few minutes she asked, "What about Bozer? What do we tell him?"

 

Jack sighed. "We don't tell him anything until we see MacGyver, then I'll call him."

 

"He's not going to want to stay at the Foundation without Mac," Riley pointed out.

 

"I'll tell him the deal when I call him," Jack promised, before falling silent to say a little prayer of his own.

 

\- - - - - - - -

 

MacGyver was out of surgery, sedated and resting in a private room when Jack and Riley arrived at the hospital. Agent Curry was waiting for them and he filled them in on the fact that the informant was safe with the FBI and Agent Rosa Cortez was on her way back to the Foundation in cuffs, per Director Sinclair's orders. Apparently she had been the one to shoot MacGyver before he could shut her down and rescue the informant. She was lucky Jack wasn't going to get his hands on her.

 

After shaking Curry's hand, Jack's next stop was the nurse's station where Mac's doctor was located for him and he informed them that MacGyver had lost a lot of blood but they had stitched him up and, other than needing to rest and heal for a few weeks, the kid would make a full recovery. The relief that washed over Jack almost left him feeling dizzy.

 

Five minutes later they were ensconced in MacGyver's room, with Jack hovering by the kid's bedside. He stared down at Mac's pale face and the desire to choke the life out of Rosa Cortez and Director Sinclair made his hands shake.

 

"Jack..." MacGyver whispered, blinking hard to get his eyes to focus.

 

"There he is," Jack drawled, reaching out to ruffle Mac's hair. He knew the kid hated that and, sure enough, MacGyver smacked his hand away. Feebly, to be sure, but it made Jack happy that he made the effort. "How are you feeling?"

 

Mac frowned as he considered how to answer the question. He stared at his left hand, which had an IV taped to the back, then he shifted his left shoulder and realized he was on the good pain meds because he only felt a slight twinge. He hated pain meds and being sedated. "I'm...kinda fuzzy," he stated.

 

Jack didn't doubt that. "You feeling up to talking for a few minutes?"

 

"Sure." MacGyver shifted so he was sitting up a bit more, only for Jack to grab the bed remote and raise him up that way. "What are we talking about?"

 

"A couple of things," Jack replied. "Let's start with the fact that Rosa Cortez shot you."

 

MacGyver sighed, even though he had been expecting this. "To be fair, I kinda got in the way trying to stop her from killing the informant."

 

Jack felt another surge of anger but he forced it down, because Mac wasn't the person he was angry at. "I told the Directors that we quit the Phoenix Foundation," he blurted out, because he felt it would probably be best just to rip the bandaid off. Now he stood frozen, waiting for the fall out.

 

"Not necessarily a bad idea," Mac allowed, scrubbing his free hand over his face. He was so damn tired and not ready to face any of this, but at the same time he knew he couldn't avoid it. Still, the Foundation was his home in a sense. It was a place where he could use his skills and protect people. Where he could do everything in his power to save the world one mission at time, with his friends by his side. With his family. There had been too many changes of late and MacGyver wasn't willing to face anymore of it if he could help it.

 

"Mac...say something already, man." Jack was getting nervous. "Are you with me or not?"

 

Locking eyes with Jack, MacGyver said a name. "Regina Reeves."

 

Jack gasped, feeling like he'd been punched in the gut. "I hadn't thought of her. That's a good idea."

 

"Call her," MacGyver requested. "See what she has to say and we'll go from there."

 

"Good idea." Jack was already pulling his phone out and heading into the hallway.

 

Riley took his place by the bed. "Who is Regina Reeves?"

 

MacGyver wondered how to explain. "She used to run Oversight, I guess would be the best way to explain it. She retired a few months after Thornton recruited Jack and I into the DXS. She still has connections, powerful connections."

 

"And you think she'll help us?" Riley felt hopeful, but at the same time she was a bit confused. 

 

"She'll help," Mac confirmed. "For two reasons. One being she is a firm believer in that you punish the people who committed the crime, not innocent bystanders."

 

Riley liked the sound of that. "And the second reason?" she prompted. 

 

MacGyver let his mind roll back to his first few months at DXS and how Regina Reese had texted him to meet her. She had a favor to ask of him, a personal mission, which he had accepted. When it was over she had told him that if ever he needed a favor, all he had to do was call her. Him or Jack. "She's owes me and Jack a favor," MacGyver blurted out. "That's all I can say about it."

 

Jack returned before Riley could respond. A smile lit up his face. "Good news," he crowed. "Regina said she's aware of what's been happening at the Foundation and she's been expecting a call. She'll be in touch soon."

 

"Great." MacGyver made to pull the covers off only for Riley to still his hand.

 

"What are you doing?" she asked him. 

 

MacGyver attempted to glare at her, but a jaw cracking yawn spoiled it's effectiveness. 

 

Which gave Jack time to move to the other side of the bed and press a hand to MacGyver's good shoulder. "I really hope you don't think you're leaving, bud. You just got shot."

 

"And the Doctor fixed it," Mac countered, because that was exactly what he had been thinking.

 

"He did fix it," Jack allowed, smoothing the bed covers over MacGyver to make his point. "But you need to stay here for a day or two and rest. If you're a good boy, we'll head back home after that."

 

MacGyver would have argued, but he knew Jack wasn't going to budge on this point, at least not at the moment. He would try again later. But he couldn't help but offer a comeback. "I'm always good."

 

Jack frowned, leaning down as he cupped a palm around one ear. "I'm sorry...did you say you're a pain in the ass? Because you'd be right, if you did."

 

"Funny," Mac grumbled, even as he shifted so he could curl up on his side. He knew it wouldn't be long before he drifted back to sleep. Even now his eyelids were heavy and closing. He heard the scrape of chairs and knew that Jack and Riley were settling in. "You guys don't have to stay here," MacGyver mumbled, sleepily.

 

"I'm good," Jack replied, pulling out his phone and bringing up his favorite game.

 

"Same here," Riley echoed. "Night, Mac."

 

Jack replied in kind. "Goodnight bud."

 

MacGyver found himself smiling even as he drifted into warm darkness. "G'night..." he mumbled and, between one heartbeat and the next, he was asleep.

 

\- - - - - - - -

 

Two days later, MacGyver walked through the door to his home and he couldn't have been more happy to be there. Hospitals always made him uncomfortable, and the plane ride back was long. It would be good to get to sleep in his own bed tonight. Truthfully, he was tired enough to take a nap, but at the same time he was too wound up to settle in to sleep.

 

"Nap time, kid," Jack stated, as he followed in behind MacGyver and closed the door. He was carrying two Go-bags because there was no way he was letting Mac out of his sight for the next few days. And, since Regina Reese hadn't called them back yet, things were still up in the air about the Foundation.

 

"Stop calling me kid," MacGyver groused. "And I'm not tired." At Jack's look of disbelief, he amended, "I'm not tired enough to sleep yet. How about a beer at the fire pit first?" Tempting Jack with beer pretty much always worked.

 

Making a pit stop at the fridge, Jack pulled out a beer for himself and a bottled water for MacGyver. "I can have beer," he stated. "It's time for your pain meds and they don't mix with alcohol."

 

MacGyver accepted the water bottle, but shook his head at the pain pills. "I don't need them yet."

 

"Liar...I know you're hurting." Jack shook the bottle. "Take the damn pills, bud. It's stupid to wait until you're in agony."

 

"I'm a long way away from hitting agony," Mac countered, holding the water bottle back out. "Do you mind? It's hard to open with one hand." His left arm was strapped to his side in a sling, which annoyed MacGyver to no end, even though the support did help.

 

Jack took the bottle back, shaking his head at himself. "Sorry about that." He opened it then handed it over. "I'll give you twenty minutes at the fire pit then you take the pills. Deal?" Jack knew negotiation sometimes worked when trying to get MacGyver to do something he really didn't want to do.

 

After taking a sip of water, MacGyver turned towards the door to the deck. "I'll think about it," he allowed. Stepping out onto the deck, he froze as he realized he wasn't alone. Reaching out with his good hand, he flicked on the lights and stared at the person sitting in one of the deck chairs. "Regina..." Mac whispered.

 

"Did you say something?" Jack asked, stepping out behind MacGyver, only to freeze as well as he spotted Regina. "Oh...hey there, Reggie. Good to see you."

 

"Jack," Regina replied, with a regal nod. She was seventy years old but could pass for in her fifties. Her hair was silver white, her eyes still a bright blue and her stature was ten feet tall, even though she only stood at 5 foot 2 in her bare feet. It's good to see you both. How are you feeling, Angus?" She never called him anything but.

 

MacGyver moved to stand before her. "I'm good, Regina. I didn't expect to see you here. Is everything all right?"

 

Regina nodded. "It is now. I came to tell you both in person that I've taken care of the problem at the Foundation and by the time you both return to work, the new director will be in place. I've hand picked her myself."

 

"Care to share who it is?" Jack prompted, burning with curiosity. 

 

"All in good time, Jack," Regina countered, smirking gently. "For the record, Sinclair and Perez have been sent to Delaware to work with a friend of mine. He'll teach them how to be good leaders while they're on probation."

 

MacGyver had no doubt about that. "And how long will they be on probation?" he asked, because he knew how Regina worked. 

 

She tapped a fingertip against her chin as if contemplating. "Oh...probably about ten years, maybe eight for good behavior." Regina's smile dropped as she slid out of the chair and stood before MacGyver. "I'm very sorry about what happened. Splitting all of you up came from oversight, but Sinclair and Perez crossed the line. I've taken care of the problem in oversight as well, so I believe that my debt to the two of you is paid in full.

 

"Absolutely," MacGyver assured her. "Regina, I can't thank you enough for helping us. I don't think I'll ever understand why Thornton did what she did, but the Foundation does good work and I didn't want to lose that."

 

"And you won't," Regina promised. "That said, if you need me do not hesitate to call. Consider the next one a freebie." She smiled at MacGyver and patted him on his good shoulder. "Make sure you take the time you need to heal, MacGyver. You are irreplaceable in every way." That said she turned to Jack. "Take care of yourself and your team."

 

Jack held out his hand to shake. "You know it. Thanks for fixing things, Regina. For a while there I felt like we treading water in the hope that rescue was coming, but it felt more like we were drowning."

 

Regina shook his hand and smiled. "Given you were ready to quit, I don't doubt it, Jack. I'm glad you called and that I was able to save you. You boys do good work. That said, I bid you adieu." Turning on her heel, Regina stepped inside and a moment later they heard the front door open and close.

 

"Here's to happy endings," Jack toasted, holding up his beer bottle.

 

"I'll second that," MacGyver replied, holding up his water bottle before taking a sip. He carefully sat down on the deck feeling as if they weight of the world had suddenly shifted off his shoulders. 

 

Jack sat down beside him. "So I wonder who Regina picked to run things?"

 

MacGyver shook his head. "I don't even care who it is, I'm just glad Sinclair and Perez are gone." A sudden thought occurred. "You should call Riley and update her."

 

"No need," Jack replied. "She and Bozer are heading over here when he gets off work." He glanced at his watch. "Which will be in about an hour. You know, it's weird that he never knew how close we all came to quitting."

 

"We'll tell him the whole story when he gets here," MacGyver stated. "No more secrets between us. I'll never do that to him again." Not after all the years he had lied to his childhood best friend.

 

Jack could understand that. "So you ready to get some sleep yet? Because I'm not going to lie, bro...you look like you're ready to keel over."

 

MacGyver scowled at him. "I'm a little tired, but I'm not taking a nap, Jack. I'll catch up on my sleep tonight. Why don't you order Chinese for when Riley and Bozer get here?"

 

"I can do that." Jack pulled out his phone. "It'll be good having the team back together." He got that that was why Mac didn't want to go to sleep yet. "You know what they say..."

 

"Team work makes the dream work," MacGyver sing-songed, before Jack could. Jack had said it a time, or twenty, in the past, but it fit this occasion perfectly. 

 

Jack finished placing their order and he slid his phone back in his pocket. "You know what?"

 

Mac figured he would regret asking, but he did it anyway. "What?"

 

"We should come up with a name for ourselves." Jack was grinning from ear to ear as he said it. 

 

"We already have a name, the Phoenix Foundation," MacGyver reminded him.

 

Jack shook his head. "Not the Foundation, us. I think Team Dalton has a nice ring to it."

 

MacGyver rolled his eyes. "We're not naming the team, Jack. Don't even go there."

 

"Well put it to a TEAM vote," Jack countered.

 

"I'll bet you a twenty they veto the idea unanimously," Mac challenged him.

 

Jack pulled a twenty out of his pocket and tossed it on the side table. "You're on, bro, but let's up the ante a bit. How about twenty bucks and loser pays for dinner?"

 

Mac could get behind that. "I'm in. And since I'm going to win...I don't need to put my money on the table." 

 

An hour later Jack paid for the food and Mac had a twenty in his pocket. He smiled as he listened to Jack argue his point with Riley and Bozer, and it felt as if his life was finally back on track. 

 

Breaking away from the argument, Bozer moved to sit next to MacGyver. He tapped his friend on the knee. "Is everything okay, Mac?"

 

"Never better," MacGyver replied, without hesitation. "Never better."

 

THE END


End file.
